


I am not done with you yet.~ Station 19

by Veronicaa



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/pseuds/Veronicaa
Summary: What will happen when Capitan Bishop ask her friend to take care of the station for some time.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Jack Gibson/Andy Herrera, Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Temporary Capitan Andy

Andy POV   
We finally finished our shift and I was about to go home to my husband, when Maya asked me to go to her office for a private talk. I have to say that I was a bit surprised. We drifted a lot which I don't like, so maybe this will be a step in the good direction. While walking down to Capitan's office, I was getting more and more nervous, but also curious.   
"Come in." Maya said before I had a chance to knock on the door.  
"Capitan you wanted to see me."  
"Yes, I did and it's Maya not Capitan Bishop who wants to speak with you." She said and we smiled.  
"All right is everything OK with you Maya? I have to say that even though we drifted, I'm still worried about you and I want to help you." I said.  
"That's great, because I need your help. I want to take a week or more off, so I was thinking that maybe you will take over 19 as a temporary Capitan?" She asked.  
"With pleasure, but first tell me where are you going. Is it another vacations with your doctor friend?" I teased.  
"Unfortunately not." She answered sadly.  
"What is it then?" I asked.  
"It's not important."   
"Please I see that it's important to you. And you does not look good. If you want us to get back to normal you have to speak with me and tell me stuff like this."   
"Well it's about my parents, they are splitting. Plus I screwed things up with Carina." She finally opened up.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. I think that your mother is doing a good thing though. No offence, but your father isn't really a type of person who is easy to live with. Also no matter what you did you and Carina should be all right. You love each other right?"  
"Well my father isn't saint, but so is my mother and I think she is overreacting. She said that he abused us!"  
"I know that maybe you can't see it, but she is right. Maya we were talking about it million times. You weren't allowed to eat dinner every time you took second place on the race. It counts as an abuse for me. Your father hurt you, your brother and mother, so face it, support your mom or talk with someone."  
"Ok I don't want to talk about my family. I just need some time off."  
"Do you want to talk about something else, like Carina?"  
"I cheated on her with Jack."   
"Wow, I didn't expect that, but it's OK, I'm not judging you, because I was on your place too. What about we take our asses from here and go to the Joe's bar? We can talk about your stuff and my stuff if you want." I offered.  
"Good idea. I can't wait to hear some stories about Mr. Chocolate Chief husband." She laughed.  
"Mr. Chocolate Chief husband REALLY? You couldn't came up with a better idea?" We both were laughing now. We grabbed our belongings and drove to the bar. I also texted Robert that I'm going out with Maya and I won't be back soon. I had a great time with my friend, we laughed and cried. I even slept at her place and we ate breakfast at our favorite place in the morning. Me and Maya finally came back to being each other's friends and it felt great to have her back.


	2. Capitan Andy in action

Andy POV   
Five days passed since I was the Capitan, but Maya was calling me every day, after shift for the update. She was asking me about the station and I was asking her how her family stuff was going on. Finally we were talking like friends again.   
Today was not a bad day. We hadn't received any big calls, until we were almost finishing our shift.  
"Engine 19, Ladder 19, Aid Car 19, PRT 19 - block of flats fire on 954 East Union Street." Dispatcher said and we all ran to the trucks.  
When we arrived station 81 was already there, so their Capitan was commanding Capitan on the scene.  
"19 good to see you. Medics stay here, the rest prepare for search and rescue." Capitan of 81 said.  
"Do we know how many people are still inside Capitan Cook?" I asked.  
"We don't know, but my team already cleared basement and top floor." He answered. It was four storey building so we didn't have time to waste. Guys from B shift was on the Aid Car, well they are temporary on A shift, became Maya took her days off and probie resigned. Ben was working with Jackson on the PRT, so I had to pair the rest of the team and help people who needs our help.   
"Hughes you will join 81 and search first floor, Gibson you and Miller take second floor, Montgomery we are going on the third floor. Let's go." I ordered.  
20 minutes passed and my team saved 5 people, I was very proud.   
"Capitan Herrera hurry up the building structure is unstable." Cook radioed.  
"Montgomery and I have one last apartment to check. 19 what's your status?" I asked.  
"Me and 81 are out." Said Hughes.  
"Jack, one locator and I are going down." Miller said.  
"Last apartment on third floor is clean we are heading to the exit." Travis radioed.  
"Herrera, Montgomery wait. I have a man here saying that his wife is still in apartments 41. It's first apartment on the top floor. Can you check it again?" Cook asked. I looked in Travis eyes he didn't looked good.   
"You know I can go there alone." I offered.  
"No, I'm not leaving you on your own here. I just don't think we have much time, this building is going to collapse." He answered.  
"So we have to move faster, come one Trav."   
"Capitan Cook we are going to apartment 41." Travis said.  
"Ok, but hurry up you have 7 minutes left, before this building collapse." He responded.  
"7?! I bet we have 12 in the worse case scenario." I joked and then we felt some vibrations.   
"I hope you are right Cap." Montgomery answered.  
We got to the apartment and started shouting and looking for our victim - Jessica.  
"I think, I got something. Jessica is that you?" I asked and woman whispered barely hearable answer.  
"We found our victim." Travis radioed.  
"Great now take your victim and get the hell out of here." Cook said and I immediately answered.  
"That can be a problem, because we can't leave..."  
______


	3. What happened on the scene

Andy POV   
"That can be a problem, because we can't leave..." I said.  
"What are you talking about?!" Cook asked.  
"Our victim is trapped under the beam she is barely breathing and she just lost consciousness, we need some equipment here if we want to save her."   
"Herrera you know the protocol, I can't send people inside."   
"I'm sorry, but we are not able to rescue Jessica without tools. We are heading downstairs."   
"Copy..." Cook tried to say something, but we heard someone else screaming in the backyard.  
"No you can't, you can't leave my wife in there. I can't lose her."  
"It's her husband, sorry. You have to leave this building now, if you can't save her then go." Cook said.  
"Let's go Herrera." Travis said.  
"I will join you in the minute." I answered.  
"No, we don't have time, or resources to save her, so what you trying to do here? "  
"Look she have a husband, people who care about her, we shouldn't give up on her. Maybe I would be able to move this beam."  
"Andy this beam is too heavy and there is a fire, plus this building is going to collapse in a few minutes. I know you don't want to leave her, but you have a husband too, right?"   
"You are right Montgomery. I'm sorry Jessica."  
"OK, now can we go the hell out of here?" He asked.  
"Yeah let's run."  
"Herrera what's your status?" Cook asked.  
"We are halfway down." I answered.  
"All right. Don't stop running, when you leave the building.  
It will go down and I don't want to dig you up from the rubble." Cook informed us.  
"Copy that." I said.  
We were tired when we exited the building, but we couldn't stop running. When we were almost in the safe zone, the building finally collapsed and the power of it knocked us off our feet. Me and Montgomery were still on the ground, when we started putting of the gear.  
"Ohhh you were right Herrera. We had more than 12 minutes." Travis said and we started laughing.  
"Please Travis I can't laugh right now, I too exhausted." I said.  
"I knew you had more time, but I also knew you will be lagging." Cook said when he walked to us.  
"Well Capitan Herrera is too smart for your games Sir and we were not lagging, 19 never lag." Montgomery said.  
"Yeah I can see that. People give them some fresh oxygen, they earned it!" Cook said.  
"You think?" I asked.  
"Hell yeah. Look Herrera you couldn't have helped Jessica. You two barely made it and you took this sweet old lady down before. The only thing I'm mad about is the fact that you wasn't promoted to Capitan already. Tell me are the people upstairs are blind?" Cook asked.  
"Well believe me it's not like I don't want that job."  
"When they will be looking for a new Capitan, I will have your back. Also if you got bored with 19, I will definitely have a place for you at 81." He said and helped me get up.  
"Hold on Capitan Cook, we are not letting you steal Andy from us right team?" Vic asked while she passed me the oxygen.  
"Damn right." Jack said.  
"Thank you Capitan for having my back and guys don't worry, I'm not gonna leave you. Now let's stop wasting time, we have work to do."   
We almost finished our job on the scene. Team to uncover Jessica's body and to secure the rubble was already there. We were packing the equipment, when someone pushed me.   
"You, you are Herrera, you killed my wife and you left her inside." He said and punched me in the face.  
I feel on the ground, because I didn't expect it. The man couldn't stop, he kicked me 3 times and kneeled to hit me in the face again. Unfortunate for him I finally found myself in this situation and started protecting myself. I hit him in the face and I definitely broke his nose.   
"You bitch, how dare you." We continued struggling and the rest of the team heard it. Travis and Dean were first on my side. They tried to drag him away from me, but he clearly wasn't done with me. He started fighting with the boys, but firefighters turned out to be stronger than desperate husband.  
"They won't protect you. I am not done with you yet. You will regret this." When he was screaming this words everyone from 19 and 81 was already there.  
"You are dead bitch." He said again.  
"Believe me man, we couldn't have saved her. Your wife would have died inside this building or in the aid car in the best case. We are sorry." Travis said and the man's anger raised.  
"You were there too and you let this bitch give orders to you. How could a real man listen orders from some whore." Man said and his words started hurting me. Have I did something wrong? I really didn't want Jessica to die. Death of the patient is a big lose for firefighter. When I started thinking about this situation the man somehow managed to free himself. He was running in my direction, but Jack jumped at him, hit him and pinned him to the ground.   
"Relax man you are making it worse for yourself. This woman is a hero, so show her the respect and stop threatening her or it will end up bad for you?" Jack said.  
"Oh my God Herrera I'm sorry. Cops! I told you to get him of the scene, before. What is he still doing here." Cook said.  
"Oh we are sorry." Officers said, while they were putting handcuffs on this guy's wrists.  
Everyone was looking at the man leaving with two uniforms, when suddenly everything went black for me and I only heard some voices saying my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Love Vee😘


End file.
